Love Me, Thats All I Ask of You POTO based
by Crashxin2xMe
Summary: Ohkay, I'm new to this and don't know how to split into chapters. So deal. sorry! But i have lines so you can read to a point and come back later! lol RATED: K WARNING: House a lil' OOC


DISCLAIMER- I do not own House - Fox - or have anything whatsoever to do with Fox or House!

AUTHORS NOTE- Here is my rewrite. Hopefully it is welcomed with more ... open arms this time! )

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1 **

It was getting late, and it was getting dark and Cameron was still sitting in her office, or House's office, filing papers and looking through charts and files. She could have been done hours ago with her work, had she not been spending her time thinking about the hospital fundraiser. "A Masquerade theme...hmm...how can I use this to **_my _**advantage this time?" She thought as she tapped her pen on the table. She'd wondered of how she could use this fundraising event to get her closer to House. She'd been skeptical sense their first date. With the awful mess it had been she wondered if she should bother pining for him. But she realized it didn't matter what had happened - she still loved him. So what was the point of giving up !

It was getting close to 10pm; so Cameron decided it best to stop pretending to work and go home. She put the files away neatly and grabbed her bag. Cameron went down the elevator and through the front entrance and to her car, "Just as I have done everyday for so long." She thought. She was getting tired of it. Tired of working late, tired of feeling useless, tired of feeling disregarded by the team, and tired of feeling lonely with out House or anyone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2 **

The next morning Cameron arrived on time - as she did everyday. She got into House's office long before he did - as she did everyday; and as soon as he walked in (more like wobbled in, with his cane in hand and has back arched just a little like he did in the morning when it hurt) he became a total ass - as he did everyday

"Where the hell is my coffee?" House grumbled.

Cameron rolled her eyes, "Good morning to you too!"

House fell back in his big chair propped his feet up on the desk and said, "Right," then mockingly said, "Good morning mommy! Where's my breakfast! Let me give you a big kiss!"

"Oh shut up!" She said. Cameron handed him his coffee mug when he then asked,

"What's our new case?"

"A ten year old boy - he seems to have backaches and join pains in his legs. Sounds like arthritis but his mother said he also -"

House cut her off. "Sounds like the kids got growing pains. Case closed." He took a drink from his cup and spat it back out. "What the heck is that stuff?"

"It's called decaf."

"Well, where'd you put the real stuff? I don't drink coffee because it looks nice. I drink it because it wakes me up." then he added in an "as a matter of fact" type of tone, "and decaf doesn't actually do that!"

"Fine, make your own pot then."

He mocked, "Make your own pot then ... meh." He then acted as if it would be such a hassle to get up that Cameron finally rolled her eyes in such annoyance that she made it for him herself! As she made the coffee she got up the courage to ask, "Umm, House. Are you going to the Masquerade tomorrow night?" He opened his mouth to answer but Cameron got ahead of herself and said, "Well, why not!" He then pointed out the fact that he hadn't actually said no yet. She got red and began to poor the coffee. "So you're going?" She asked as she handed him his cup. "Lets see, NO!" He then got up, and headed out the door.

"Where are you going?" Cameron yelled after him.

"Out!" He responded, "Oh and tell Chase he's got 2 hours of Clinic duty."

Cameron rolled her eyes and said, "Don't you mean YOU have 2 hours of Clinic duty?"

"Me, him, same thing! Who cares who does 'em as long as they get done and I don't have to do them!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3**

It was going on noon; Chase was busy doing House's clinic duty, Cuddy was busy in her office, and Foreman was at lunch. That left Cameron and House. Cameron was sitting in House's big, comfy chair with her laptop, when House walked. He hobbled over to her and tapped her on the shoulder with his cane. She jumped half way to the ceiling; he scared her so bad.

"Whoa." She said when she jumped. "Don't DO THAT" she said with her chest heaving!

"Sorr-ryyyy!" he said in a non-sympathetic tone. He then pointed to the chair across the room. Cameron got up and walked over there and sat down.

"Do we have a new case yet?" House said as he got into his chair. He groaned slightly as he sat down. Obviously his leg was in even more pain than it had been that morning.

Cameron looked over at him with a sad look in her eyes. She always felt so bad for him. She wanted him to be okay, to be happy, and to be ... anything and everything. When House looked up from his Game Boy ® she quickly moved her eyes away from his.

"I wonder if I was staring. I wonder if he caught me staring!" she thought nervously. But after only a few seconds she shook the thoughts from her mind and went back to looking at her laptop.

"Cameron ... yoooo hoooo ..." House said in a sing song voice.

"Oh, huh?" She said - acting as if she had been deep in thought.

"I said do we have a new case?"

"No, not at the moment." She said.

"Good." And with that he went back to his Game Boy and she went back to her paper work and laptop.

"House!" Cuddy yelled from the hallway.

"Ohhh, she sounds angry!" He said in a way that indicated he was going to avoid her.

"What did you do?" Cameron said - half jokingly and half serious. (Which was the way she normally sounded when talking to House)

"Dunno. But I'm sure we're going to find out!" He said just as Cuddy barged in the door.

"Anyone care to explain to me why YOUR patient," she wagged her finger at House, "has been sitting in the waiting area for an hour. AND why are you in here!"

"Ohhh. Do I have to go mommy?" he mocked.

"HOUSE! You march your self out there and take care of YOUR patient!" Cuddy screamed!

"Heh ... not on your life."

"Oh really House," She crossed her arms over her chest and said, "how does 2 extra hours of clinic duty BY TOMORROW sound?"

"Now you really do sound like my mother ..." House said, but then decided it was easier to take one patient now rather than 2 hours of sickly - pathetic people tomorrow. "I'm going I'm going!" He mumbled as he walked out, cane in hand.

As Cuddy was about to turn around and walk out the door she turned back to Cameron and said, "Hey, do you have plans for lunch?"

"No ..." Cameron said.

"Good, you hungry?"

"Yes. Definitely!"

"You up for Chinese?" Cuddy said with a grin.

"Sure."

The two women headed to a small Chinese restaurant across the street from the hospital. On their way Cuddy decided to try to make small talk.

"So, are you going to the Masquerade tomorrow?"

"Of course." Cameron replied; only to end up looking a little sad at the subject.

"What's the matter?" Cuddy asked.

"Oh nothing. I just ..." she paused to come up with something, "Don't have a date."

"I see." was all Cuddy said as they entered the Chinese restaurant.

Thirty minutes later they were sitting at their table with empty plates in front of them. Cuddy insisted on paying the check. While Cuddy looked up and down at the receipt, Cameron debated with her self over telling Cuddy her "House" dilemma.

"Cameron ... are you okay?" Cuddy asked once again.

"Umm, actually." Cameron started. 'Oh no,' she thought; 'now I have no choice but to tell her!'

"I was just thinking about who I could get to go to the masquerade with me."

"There are plenty of men who would gladly take you Cameron." Cuddy said in an almost overly reassuring way.

"Not the man I want to take me." Cameron mumbled, with out realizing she had said it out loud.

"Do you mean - "Cuddy started to say something but cut her self short. She thought that there was no way that Cameron could possibly -

"You still have feelings for House, don't you?" Cuddy finally blurted out.

"Is it that obvious?" Cameron wondered out loud.

"No but, there are symptoms." Cuddy said as the two ladies headed out the door.

"Symptoms?" she chuckled. "So now liking House is a disease is it?"

"Oh, I meant ... Its not that its ..."

Cameron stopped in front of Cuddy. "What is it then?" She finally asked.

"Its just, Honey - you know where the two of you ended up last time. There is no way in hell he's changed at all. Take it from me, take this advice coming from me as your friend not your boss' boss." She laughed at the phrase. "He'll never change."

"That's the problem;" They began to walk again, "we've given up on him."

"Cameron - at some point you have to realize he's not worth it anymore."

"He's worth anything!" She said with a weak but loud voice.

They began to head into the building. Once in the elevator, Cuddy chimed in,

"But, honey - everything else aside - he's not going to go to the Masquerade anyway!"

"You know, you're probably right. But isn't there anyway you can ask him or talk him into it?" Cameron pleaded. "After all you are his boss!"

"Heh that should give me some weight but it is House. Cam - Allison. I'll see what I can do! As your friend; and as HIS boss!" She smiled.

"Thanks." Was all Cameron said.

The elevator door opened and they walked out and went their separate ways.

"BUT I'M NOT PROMISING ANYTHING." Cuddy yelled back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4 **

Ok, so now - it's the day of and Cameron is sitting in House's office.

At around 11am House came very casually. Acting as if 11am wasn't late at all! When in reality he was about 2 hours late!

"About time, Dr.House." Cameron said in a sad attempt to carry on a conversation. 'It's now or never.' She told her self. 'I know he's not going ... if I don't ask now - I have no chance.'

"Oh really? About time for lunch. Ahh I see!" He muttered.

Cameron rolled her eyes; she did that a lot around him. He began to make some coffee. She just stared at him. Of course from where she was sitting she could only see his back but - House was House. All around handsome - even his bum leg, at least he was to her! Right about as she was about to ask him about the Masquerade - Cuddy waltzed in.

"House, you're going to the fundraiser tonight, right?"

"Silly Dr.Cuddy - what ever gave you that idea?"

"Oh, just the fact that it's about time you come to one of these things!"

"Oh you're not going to start that again are?"

"Start what?" Cuddy demanded.

"You're 'why don't you ever help out the hospital that has helped you so much' speech." he mocked.

"First of all," Cuddy's blood began to boil, "I do not sound like that. Second - it is true. You need to some how participate in one of the many hospital events if you're going to bother calling yourself a doctor around here!" She said as she left the room.

For a little while there was silence between Cameron and House. Cameron finally broke the silence with; "So, does this mean you're going to the Masquerade?"

"Oh, do I have to mommy?"

"Yes, you have to!" She joked.

"Fine." Was all he said, and with that he walked out the door with his cane in hand.

'That was way too easy' Cameron thought. 'I wonder why he gave in.' she thought about it long and hard, but came up with nothing. Just as she went back to work House (grumpily) wobbled through the door; he sat down in his chair and popped 2 pills. She thought about asking him if he planned on bringing a date, but refrained her self - saved herself from the embarrassment.

"What the hell am I supposed to wear to this thing tonight?" House said as if annoyed.

"Cameron ... " He said it again, "What the ..."

"Oh, huh?"

This time House was completely annoyed, "Ok, I said WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO WEAR TO THIS THING TONIGHT!" He shouted.

"No need to shout," House rolled his eyes and Cameron continued, "you need to wear a tux, and a mask of some sort."

"I'm not wearing a mask."

"You better!"

"Won't happen."

"If you don't show up in one, Cuddy will probably stick one on you anyway."

House began to leave the room again, but first shouted back - "Not on your life!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5 **

The day came and went, and 8pm arrived. Cameron slowly got out of her car, feel self conscience. Her mask was red with gold and black sequins it only covered around her eyes- like the ring around the eyes of a raccoon. She was wearing a burgundy and black dress. The top was black - like a corset and the bottom flowed from the waist down. The dress wasn't straight it was a little fuller in the skirt. But that wasn't the part she was worried about - she was worried about the looks she'd get from the back. The back of the dress was very low cut. She didn't want to admit it, but she hoped it would get Dr.House's attention.

She walked in and went straight towards Cuddy and Wilson. Actually; it took her a minute because she wanted to really make sure it was them behind their masks.

"Wow Cameron. You look beautiful!" Wilson said.

"Yes, you do. You look great. You're sure to get looks from - well you know who." Cuddy said with a smile.

"Thanks." Cameron replied, "Have either of you seen House yet?"

They both shook their heads and Cameron became worried he wasn't going to come.

It was going on 10pm (1/2 way through the party) and still no House. She felt so stupid - 'how could I seriously think he would come?' she asked her self over and over again. She felt so alone as well. She felt like everyone else had a dance partner but her.

"Honey, he's a jerk if he doesn't show up. Don't think for one minute that it's a got anything to do with you!" Cuddy told Cameron over and over, "Why don't you go get the bottle of wine I know you have in your glove compartment and we'll have a drink with Foreman, Chase, and Wilson, ok?"

"How'd you know about the bottle of wine?" Cameron said shocked.

"Because I know you and your optimistic ways - I know you were hoping something would lead you and House out to your car where you could share and intimate glass of wine together." She said with her eyes narrowing and her mouth curving into a smile.

"Ok, you caught me." She said. "I'll go get it."

Cameron went out to her car and unlocked the door to get the wine. Nothing surprising. But what was surprising was the single red rose lying on her windshield; it had a black ribbon around it. 'That's odd. But beautiful.' she remarked; though there was no one around to hear.

Once inside she showed Chase, Forman and Cuddy what she had found while they discussed it over a glass of wine.

"I feel like I saw that in a movie once. The red rose with the black ribbon I mean." Forman said.

"Me too ..." Chase added.

"Wasn't it - The Phantom of the Opera?" Cuddy chimed in.

"I believe so, but, what does someone think this is a sick joke?"

"I think someone was trying to be very kind." Wilson finally spoke up.

"You think so?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes, I do." Wilson said straightening up as he said it - as if trying to make himself seem taller.

"Well I think ..." Cuddy began.

"All I want to know is who put this out there." Cameron finally admitted while twirling the rose between her fingers. The thorns had been removed so that twirling it was easily done.

About an hour later - with only 30 minutes left - Wilson went over to Cameron. He asked, "So, do you know who your 'lover' is?"

"No." She responded looking off into space.

Wilson rolled his eyes. Obviously he was going to have to make this easy for her.

"Maybe the guy knew it was from the Phantom of the Opera."

"So...?" She questioned.

'She's slower than I thought.' He thought to himself.

"Maybe this 'mystery man' is going with a theme. Maybe he's wearing a Phantom of the Opera mask." he finally admitted.

"Oh Wilson you're brilliant!" She said and kissed his cheek.

Now all she had to do was start her quest looking for her Phantom.

About 10 minutes before the Masquerade ball was set to end, she spotted a man sitting in the corner all by himself. He was wearing a tux, the Phantom's mask and holding a bottle of whisky. She started to make her way over to the man; it wasn't until he was practically standing on top of him that she noticed a cane in his hand.

"Well, hello House." She said.

"Hello my fair lady and who might you be." He mocked.

"Oh shut up. When did you get here?"

"About 2 hour's ago." he muttered.

"Really? Why didn't you look for us?"

"First off, who are 'US'? And second off, you really think that was an easy task? Besides. I didn't want to come - why should I have looked for you ducklings and given you reason to mock me?"

"Oh House. You're just too... Too ... too full of pride! You know that?" She chuckled and sat next to him.

"Oh that hurt." He joked and clutched his heart.

She slapped him on the arm with a laugh and finally stated, "I see you chose to wear a mask. Phantom of the Opera - not a bad choice."

"Hey - I feel his pain." was all House said.

"House..." She said. She scooted a little closer to him, "You don't have to be lonely. You know that. You just chose to be."

"Right ... Cameron LETS NOT GO THERE!" He barked.

"Fine." She said sounding a little hurt.

"Well what Cameron! Am I supposed to say 'Please Cameron take me away and fix me! I'm a mess.' Is that what I am supposed to say?" He barked.

"...NO,"

"Then what!" He said.

"You're supposed to say 'Cameron I was wrong. Maybe I do like you.' But you're to egotistical to admit you're crazy about me!" She yelled and walked off.

'More than you'll ever know.' He said to himself. He reached into his inside jacket pocked. He pulled out a singe red rose, and tied a back ribbon around it. He then got up to leave. But before he did, he wobbled over to Cameron, who was standing with Cuddy and Wilson.

"Cameron!" he barked.

"What!" She yelled back in an equally harsh tone.

"Take this!" He said as he chucked the rose at her.

She caught it. She looked at it a moment, but once she looked up. He was already gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**6**

"Cameron. Does this mean -" Cuddy said.

"Yes..." Cameron said with a tear welling up in one eye, "This time ... it's my fault he's not falling in love with me, but I still love him." The tear fell from her cheek and she ran after House. She made it out the door just as she was driving away. She fell to the stoop and started to cry. She then took one of the roses and started plucking the pedals. "He loves me not, he loves me not, he loves me not, and he loves me not." She cried.

About 15 minutes later she was pulling the last petal off the rose, "he loves me not."

"Your right. But he still thinks you're one hot chick!" A voice said from behind her.

She jumped up, scared to death, and almost fainted. She began to fall back - but the man caught her. Of course, he wasn't able to hold her so well - after all he did have a bum leg. This caused him to fall back against the wall and slid down it. He let out an agonizing groan which woke Cameron up.

"Oh my god House!" She screeched. She leaned up quickly realizing that his pain was caused by her head that landed on his leg. "I'm so so sorry!" She said over and over.

"Shut up I'm fine." He said through gritted teeth.

"No, no you're not." She said. She tried to relieve his pain by rubbing his leg in small circles with her hand.

'Her hand, it's so small.' He thought to himself. He considered touching her cheek, it was right in front of him. But he decided against it.

He popped to pills, forgave Cameron and decided he better leave. But before he did, Cameron grabbed him by his arm and said, "Hey, House, what did you come back for anyway?"

"Oh right." He remembered. He reached into his pocket and handed her another rose w/ a black ribbon, but this one had a note tied to it.

He left quickly, and she began to read the note. it read as follows

i Cameron,

I'm almost there. Don't give up; please!

"Love me, that's all I ask of you."

House M.D. /i

Cuddy and Wilson came out side to see what had happened to Cameron. They found her looking down the path that House had left, clutching the note and the rose to her chest.

b THE END /b


End file.
